


不可抗力

by yanshao



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanshao/pseuds/yanshao





	不可抗力

经纪人办公室里，莉姐正在落地窗面前举着手机转悠。  
“秦奋现在已经在医院了，具体医院名字我们不能公开，等他好转了我们会尽快接受记者采访……”  
她一边回答一边在心里骂，别说你们了，现在最着急的是老娘我好不好？她也想知道秦奋现在到底在哪儿啊！早晨她接到通知赶到救护车拉人送去的医院时，秦奋早就被转院了，也不知道谁给安排的，医生一脸讳莫如深，只说不方便多说请等候通知。她也不好在医院吵吵闹闹，只得托人四处打听，现在还没个准信。  
事故没什么疑难点，秦奋的司机疲劳驾驶，撞上了另一个司机瞎了眼乱变道的货车。事故过去没几个小时，不知道哪里爆出来的消息，说这是私生追车搞的鬼，立刻上了热搜。一时间公司上下焦头烂额，事情的苦主还遍寻不得！  
韩沐伯接到莉姐电话的时候还宿醉未醒，一听见人从自己家走了以后出了车祸，登时吓得一头冷汗。他听说了医院讳莫如深的回复，立刻明白过来是怎么一回事。“你别着急。”他这么一想反而镇定了，反倒劝经纪人，“应该是‘塔’的人把他带走了。我直接过去一趟，有消息尽快联系你们。”  
韩沐伯跳下床，摸了件外套就匆匆往车库赶。  
他一边发动汽车，昨天晚上——确切地说是今天凌晨那些破事——一边在他眼前浮现，让他晃神。他只得用力抹了把脸，颤抖着手去拧车钥匙。  
他们差点做了，是他主动的。  
“祝你未来一切都好。”  
秦奋说完那句话，两个人都仿佛心头浇了一盆冰水，再也不知道还能从何处回转。这几乎就是结局的意味。沉默了半天以后，秦奋陪他喝了点醒酒茶，好像成年人之间某种和解的仪式。  
但韩沐伯心里依然有一种古怪的感觉挥之不去：这还不是他们结束的地方，他们之间千丝万缕，不是这样就会被轻易斩断。  
最后秦奋说要走的时候，韩沐伯看着他背过去的身影，心脏像是被一只手攥紧——他在亲手推走自己的爱人。他知道精神联结只是一个抽象的概念，但他居然感到神经上的旧伤又被掀开，再一次被剥离撕裂，血肉模糊。这是违背本能的反应，他是在和自己作对。  
韩沐伯啊韩沐伯，他忽然耻笑自己，以为保持理智就能离梦想更近一步，但你会就此走向永不失落的终点吗？  
好像并不是，于是他丢掉了理智。  
他吻上去的时候，秦奋完全没有预料到，他的嘴唇带着凉意，两眼因为震惊微微睁大。韩沐伯知道秦奋没有办法抵抗自己，只要将哨兵推入精神的绝对舒适之地，他根本没办法拒绝自己。这是他在这段关系里第一次滥用这种无法抗拒的权力。  
接下来他们唇舌纠缠，肢体磕磕绊绊，探索到此前从未有过的地方。秦奋身上有陌生向导素的味道，令韩沐伯十分烦躁，他急于用自己的向导素覆盖掉那个陌生的气味。他们俩都笨手笨脚地相互抚慰。秦奋过于用力地吮吻他的颈侧时，韩沐伯也只是轻轻抚摸他的鬓角，一声不发。  
但就当他试图加强已经弱化许多的精神联结时，秦奋咬着嘴唇退开了。他在竭力抗拒自己的本能，仿佛被拉进这一场情事实在违背他本愿。  
他拉开两人的距离，站在一旁，衣领乱七八糟。他轻声问：“我们这是在干什么？”  
他们谁也逃不脱了，他们内心同时有魔鬼的声音叫嚷起来。

韩沐伯一边开车，一边给老主任打电话。主任很快就接了电话，说你也不要多问，人没事，你赶紧过来就是了。  
韩沐伯连连应声，油门踩得极重。  
应该是没出大事的，如果真的很严重，他早就会因为精神共鸣在车祸发生的那一刻同时惊醒。他根本不敢想这种可能性，假如他再次看到自己的哨兵离去，他绝对没办法挺过这一次。  
他试图感知了一下精神联结，或许他们距离太远，他什么都感觉不到。  
他又开始慌张。

韩沐伯赶到“塔”的急诊室时，秦奋早就被转到病房去了。一个哨兵医生听见他说要找谁，立刻给了他一个白眼，“我是不知道你们两个搞什么鬼，但你这种向导真的操蛋。”  
韩沐伯一头雾水，“他现在怎么样了？”  
“人没事。他司机断了条胳膊，但他好好的。毕竟是个哨兵，撞车的时候反应很快，安全撞击姿势。有点轻微脑震荡，一点软组织挫伤，都不是问题。”医生瞪着他，“但是他的联结状态是怎么回事？你们上报精神联结都多少个月了，不仅没有按规定好好把联结做完，连基本的加强都没有。你知道哨兵在打向导素吗？”  
韩沐伯哽住了，但他的表情藏不住愧疚。  
医生翻了个白眼，“所以你搞什么鬼？他车祸之后五感严重失调，救护车去拉他的时候打伤了三个医生护士，差点就陷落了。”  
一个哨兵在五感失调彻底超出调控界限的时候，极易进入陷落状态，之后基本再也无法恢复正常意识。韩沐伯紧张极了，“他没有对不对？要是发生陷落我肯定会知道——”  
“你知道个屁。你们之间还有联结吗我就问你了！”  
“他在哪个病房？我先去看看吧。”  
“见什么见？你还是不是他向导都两说。”  
韩沐伯顿时脸色惨白，“什么意思？”  
“中心会给他重新匹配一个更负责任的向导。”  
“他不会接受别人的。”  
医生瞟了他一眼，“轮不到你决定。”  
韩沐伯如坠冰窟。

三十分钟，他只有三十分钟探视时间。  
白噪音病房，这是一个韩沐伯非常熟悉的地方，每间的结构都一样，单人床，书桌，椅子，简易衣柜，单人间配置，带一个独卫。他在这里住过半年，记忆不算太美好。  
他推门就看见秦奋半靠在床上，穿着一件宽松的病号服，正在读一本书。他的眉骨上贴着一块创可贴，除此之外看上去一切都好。  
“老韩？”秦奋见他，扔下书走过来，“我还以为是医院终于准备把我放出去了。你怎么才来啊，我醒了以后一直在这里，都没有人过来告诉我什么时候能走。”  
他一时半会儿都走不了，韩沐伯不敢说。  
“但我得赶紧出去啊，还有工作呢，这里又没有手机又没有网的，还不知道外面现在怎么样了。你跟莉姐联系了吗？是不是乱套了都——”  
韩沐伯大步走过去，紧紧把人抱在怀里，他感受着对方结实的身板，终于松了一口气。  
“你怎么了？吓成这样？我又没事。”  
“我……”  
“老韩，”秦奋的语气忽然变得严肃，“他们准备给我安排新哨兵，怎么办？”  
原来他已经知道了，韩沐伯只是抱得更紧了些，“不管他们。”  
“什么叫不管他们？啊？韩沐伯同志？”秦奋叹气，“你也知道，我早就说过，我谁也不想要——”  
韩沐伯偏头去吻他的嘴角，脸贴着脸，仿佛在确认实体的存在。他低声道：“那不就是了，你不接受，他们还能怎么样？”  
“那他们会不会一直把我关在这里？”  
“没关系，我不是来了吗？”  
秦奋察觉到了一丝非常熟悉的精神涌动，它勾起的回忆既甜蜜又痛苦。那是他们精神结合那天的情状，那它在这种场合出现是为什么，他立即得到了答案：完全结合。  
“这一次又是什么原因？”他问。  
“什么什么原因？”  
“跟上次一样，又是为了帮我？免得我跟外人被迫结合？免得跟陌生人捆绑一生？”  
“都不是。这次没什么高尚的理由。”他抵住秦奋的额头，“只是因为我不能把你让给别人……我不允许。”  
他不允许让命中注定的爱人就此离去，他不允许自己因为犹豫不定再错过一次。如果失去他，那孤零零地获得其余的一切也不会幸福。  
“我也不会接受其他人，我早就说过的……”说完，秦奋握住韩沐伯的手腕，闭着眼睛亲了上来。  
韩沐伯感到他的理智被彻底焚毁，他这段时间所有的苦闷、焦灼、不舍和忍耐在这一刻分崩离析。他想做的事情只剩下一件，将眼前这个人揉进自己的骨血里，再也不留下他离开的可能。  
韩沐伯感觉到秦奋其实也很紧张，他没有像以往那样大胆又毫不犹豫地试探，而是一点点地抚摸、碰触。  
韩沐伯掰着秦奋的肩膀，他手上越来越用力，生怕对方会忽然化作一缕轻烟溜走。  
秦奋有些吃痛，小声抱怨，“你轻一点啊，我又不会跑掉。”他小声喘息，很快又被含住舌尖，口腔里的空气被吞吃得一干二净，直叫人无法呼吸。  
他们孱弱的精神联结正在缓缓增强，当一切以一种近乎完美的高同步形态重新建立联结时，韩沐伯睁大了眼睛，忽然感受一股销魂蚀骨的连通感。  
他感到秦奋的右腿卡进了自己的两腿间，轻轻磨蹭着，手也不安分地四处点火。韩沐伯松开秦奋的唇瓣，微闭着眼，顺着他的下颌线一路吻了下去，舌头在皮肤上打转，留下一线水痕，然后他停在秦奋的喉结上，似有似无地吮吻。秦奋放在他腰侧的手指蜷缩起来，舌底溢出一丝若有若无的呻吟。他感到韩沐伯托住了自己的后腰，缓缓拉起了他宽松的袍子。  
韩沐伯忍不住问：“你怎么什么也没穿？”  
“病号服这么长穿那么多干嘛？”秦奋反问，动手去解韩沐伯的皮带。他已经很硬了，但秦奋坏心地绕过前面，揉捏起他的臀部。  
“以前一直跟大家说你屁股翘，他们摸不到怎么想得出来？”他口干舌燥，韩沐伯却抓住他的手，问：“你知不知道怎么弄？”  
“我哪会知道，等会儿还得辛苦你。”  
“那还是我来吧。”  
“老韩你不要诓我，我可没听过哪对哨兵向导是向导在上的。”  
“这又没规定，谁行谁来。”  
“那怎么就你行？”  
“你话太多。”韩沐伯搂着哨兵的腰，“时间有限，我们要抓紧。”  
秦奋忽然感觉两眼一黑，是他的视觉被调到了最低，这突然的一下变故让他有些受惊。“老韩，你干嘛？”他不由自主向后退了一步，撞在椅子上。  
“不干嘛。”韩沐伯拽住他，捧着他的脸落下许多个轻吻，“你放松点。”  
秦奋什么都看不见，只感觉下身一凉，应该是衣服已经撩起来了。他手扶着椅背靠在上面。  
“别乱动。”他只听见韩沐伯这么说，然后感觉自己的阴茎被包裹住在了一个温暖又潮湿的地方，他忍不住呻吟。  
然后他一边笑，一边倒抽凉气，“老韩你作弊，你给我视觉调回来，我要看着你口。”  
韩沐伯吐出来，斥道：“你拉倒吧，就不能闭上眼睛老实享受？”  
“你是不是害羞啊？”秦奋忍不住笑，又被一记深喉逼出一声惹人的叫声。  
他伸手去摸韩沐伯的脸，果然是在发烫，他的指尖顺着耳朵摸到嘴角，感觉韩沐伯脸颊含着他的物事在动，一时间爽得几乎说不出话。没多一会儿，就射了出来。  
秦奋扶着椅背，喘息不已，眼前还是一片漆黑，“你有完没完啊？让我看看你。”  
韩沐伯这才把他的视觉调回正常。他只见韩沐伯刚把嘴里的东西吐出来，双唇红润得叫人心痒。秦奋凑过去，亲亲他嘴边的水痕。  
“谁能想到向导还有这种用法？你说你是不是作弊？”秦奋吃了一记眼刀，只得说，“好好好，你来就你来。”他扶住韩沐伯挺立的欲望，慢慢揉搓，低声道，“但让我看着你，我想看着你。”  
韩沐伯咬住下唇，他脱下裤子，把人带到床上。又是一通暴雨般的激吻，他托着秦奋的后脑勺，在他锁骨上逡巡了片刻，将他衣摆撩起，低头去亲他大腿内侧。秦奋皮肤好，这片更是细嫩，稍稍吮吻就会留下印记。秦奋不由得张开双腿，任身上的人为所欲为。方才高潮过的阴茎又渐渐抬头。他却忽然感到有些不对。  
“你调低我触感干嘛？”  
韩沐伯一边小心地用手指扩张他的后穴，一边托住他膝盖内侧。“怕你疼，先受着点。”  
这近乎无痛的前戏显得有些漫长，秦奋抬起上身望向韩沐伯的脸：他出了不少汗，几簇发丝粘在额角。他认真的时候常常皱眉，甚至在做爱的时候，也微微皱着眉头，要不是往下看，还以为在处理什么严肃问题。秦奋往下看去，看见韩沐伯赤裸的下身已经硬得发红。他忽然紧张起来。  
韩沐伯拍拍他的大腿，“你放松一点。”  
秦奋抬手遮住自己的眼睛，有一种奇异的感觉从下身蔓延开，他不住地喘息。他感觉到韩沐伯侧躺到了他旁边，将他微微翻了个身，从后面缓缓进入了他。  
这张床怎么这么小，他满脑子只有这一个念头。  
韩沐伯进去得不算轻松，额角的青筋都爆出一根，他搂着秦奋的腰，好不容易才进去大半。手上不忘到前面抚弄秦奋的阴茎。秦奋咬着下唇，他想要放松，但是他又忽然想起，这是他第一次……  
韩沐伯缓缓地抽动起来。秦奋起初没有声音，像是憋着气息，然后他呼吸越来越重。韩沐伯这才想起什么，重新调整他的触觉。就像滑动一个拉杆，从未体验过的快感细细密密地从脊髓泛起，而这快感逐渐攀升，仿佛没有止境地冲向高峰。  
秦奋惊叫了出来。  
“慢……慢一点……”作为第一次体验这感觉过于强烈了，他不得不抓住床沿。韩沐伯仿佛没有听见他说话一样，托着他的膝盖用力地操干，一次次顶到深处。他们摇晃得有一点用力，床发出细小的呜咽。  
秦奋的脑海中像涌起海浪，快感像潮汐一样一次次拍打着沙滩。  
“沐伯，”秦奋忽然叫他，语调里搅合着细碎的呻吟，“我能不能去上面？这样我看不到你。”  
韩沐伯轻轻嗯了一声，抽出自己，换秦奋从上面坐下。  
他过长的病号服遮住了好风景，韩沐伯只能看见秦奋脸上的表情，这个姿势进得太深，他几乎是颤抖地吞下去最后一点，脸上全是潮红。韩沐伯没有去撩他的衣服，只是盯着衣摆像浪花一样波动。他握住秦奋的手，两人十指紧扣。  
秦奋摆动着腰，但上位的频率总是要差一点，两个人半天都到不了高潮，渐渐做得有些磨人。秦奋抽了一口气，伏倒在韩沐伯胸前。两人身高相仿，此刻却是正巧，秦奋低头含住他的喉结，摇摆下身时，轻轻舔舐。  
有一种他们都极为陌生的感觉逐渐浮现，这种感觉比精神联结要强烈一万倍，仿佛两人的每个细胞都缓缓进入彼此，融为一体。韩沐伯按住秦奋的胯骨，伴随着他向下的频率挺腰。秦奋捂住嘴，试图压住止不住的呻吟。  
“我们真的得抓紧时间了。”韩沐伯幽幽地说，他把秦奋的触觉又向上调整了一些。他看着秦奋在他身上颤抖、呻吟、无法控制地哆嗦。他眼里仿佛有泪光，过分的欢愉甚至让他有些痛苦了。最后秦奋喘着气俯下身，喷出的液体缓缓濡湿了衣摆。因为高潮后穴痉挛着收紧，韩沐伯大脑一阵空白，一阵微颤射在了里面。  
“卧槽你……”秦奋想起身，但又放弃般趴在对方的胸膛上。他仿佛能听见韩沐伯的心跳，和他的脉搏一起融合出和谐的频率。  
他们再也不会分开了。  
“舒服吗？”韩沐伯抓起他的手指亲亲，“都说了让我来。”  
“因为你作弊啊！”  
“我怕你来搞到医生来敲门还没完事。”  
“你小瞧我？有经验了不起？”  
“我也是第一次。”  
秦奋愣住了，“你和之前那个哨兵……”  
“没来得及。”  
他们沉默着分开了，在小小的床上挤了一会儿。韩沐伯看了眼挂钟，开始整理衣服，他忽然看到床脚的一头白鹿。“你是什么时候出现的？秦奋？你能看见它吗？”  
“它一直都在那里啊。”  
“你说刚刚？”  
“不是……从我知道你是向导开始，我经常能看见它。不是你的精神向导吗？你为什么那么惊讶？”  
韩沐伯呆呆地望着那头鹿，过了好一会儿，他回答：“自从那次事故之后，就是小雪去世以后，我再也没有见过它了。”  
一头雪白的萨摩耶忽然从床底下拱了出来，在那头白鹿身旁嗅来嗅去。  
最初他失去精神向导的时候，医生曾诊断说是精神创伤，那时候他以为他再也不会见到它了，直到他再一次因为世界上另一个人而变得完整。


End file.
